dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive One
(talk) just edited this page! Re; Coding Thank you, i'll try to remember that. Votehim 01:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) In hindsight, the way I worded that may have sounded rather rude. Thanks for your willingness to help, i'll keep it in mind next time i need help with a template. Votehim 02:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Scrolls and Pygmies A Day Glory egg? I would love that! =D I've wanted a Day Glory as long as I've been on here! I've got four eggs right now, but my next is hatching in 2 hours (if you go on Valley Sherwood you can find out stuff like that). Ya, I am new. I'll check out your scroll =) Epicshaye 02:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Thanks!!!! If they breed, could you just keep it for me until one of mine hatches? Like I said, it will hatch soon... Here's my scroll. If you check it once in a while my egg will probably hatch eventually. Epicshaye 03:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye I have no idea how you got my email, and please don't email me again. I don't think you would do anything bad or anything but I just don't know you so please don't. And I will do the transfer. Epicshaye 03:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Okay, I made my email not available on here anymore. But if you do have more to send me, just pm me on the DragCave forums. I'm guessing you have an account. My username on the forums is Epicshaye, too. Thanks. And how do you do transfers? I haven't done one yet. Epicshaye 03:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Thanks. =) And I meant to say, could I have the Turpentine if you still have it? It's okay if not. Epicshaye 03:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Okay. =D I'll check. My two eggs are super common, I'll just get more of them later. So I'll go abandon them and do the transfer. Epicshaye 03:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye K, and ya, the transfer expired. And could I mention you in my DC journal? WOAH you have 6 Golden Wyverns?!?! Grr. If you've read my whole journal, the you may remember the day when I kept on finding rare eggs. Well now that I'm getting your eggs, my "luck" is back. Epicshaye 03:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Okay, thanks. And wow, that must have been a LOT of breeding. And I have a question, maybe you know the answer, can a Night Glory produce a Day Glory without breeding with a Day Glory? If that made any sense... Epicshaye 03:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Got the Crimson Flare! And it's probably better about having to wait becuase I got a Vine Dragon Egg.... hehe Epicshaye 04:14, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye =D YAY my egg is related to the original Dorkfaces!!!!!! Epicshaye 16:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Cool! I got a Leetle Tree and a Bronze Tinsel Dragon. Hehe. I would write more now but I have to go! Epicshaye 21:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye I've only got two eggs now, trying to find some rares. Not very good luck. >.< Epicshaye 21:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye It's okay. =) Epicshaye 02:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye I'm here. :) I've already got a grown Day, but I wan to breed, and they're the only drakes I like. You can keep it if you want, but yeah, I'd still like to have it :) Epicshaye (talk) 03:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Re:Clean up of formatting Hy there Jäzzi, if you could edit one page the way you intend to and show me what exactly you mean I could be persuaded. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 16:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) *Ok, I see what you mean. :-) It's just that we intended it to be a little more spacious and clear instead of reducing as much space as we can. Like that the official dragon description is written below the infobox or leaving (in the source mode) 3 three spaces between the end of a sentence and a following heading to make it look less crammed. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 16:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :*Sure why not, feel free to turn your ideas into real tempaltes. ;-) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Renaming dragon articles Hy there, ok I had to ask you about this before I go to work. Your summary on your edit on the Magma Dragon article was right: "All the other names are "X '''dragon'" not X dragon'S'" Yep, we were going for the singluar not the plural in the title. (It's all on my To-Do list) So when you had it right the first time why now start to edit it the other way around into plural? O_ô greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 06:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry I forgot to mention, that I'll take a look at your templates when I'm back from work. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 06:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hy there Jäzzi, I'm already on it. ;) Is it ok with you, if I would add changes to the templates? greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 15:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) *Hey Jäzzi, I haven't forgotten about the templates. It's just that I have two co-workers who are in hospital and my workload suddenly tripled. I promise I'll look into it as soon as I have a little bit more time at hand. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 08:56, June 26, 2012 (UTC) File Naming Hy there Jazzi, how about re-naming the already existing files instead of re-uploading new ones and deleting the old files? greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 19:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) * It´s me ... again! May I ask you to keep an eye open for vandals and spammer while Im on vacation? That5 would really be great. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara''']](Talk) 19:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC)